


Taking Care of Ichigo

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Bleach
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Foot Fetish, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Spanking, older bottom, young top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Isshin comforts a depressed and sad, Ichigo with a warm bath together and pleasuring him.
Relationships: Ginjou Kuugo/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo/Kurosaki Isshin
Kudos: 11





	1. Daddy Ichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isshin comforts Ichigo who then takes care of him.

“No! Before that, a passionate embrace by me. Anyway... Let’s Ichi-go!”  
“First he needs a good hot bath with his father.”

Isshin Kurosaki barges into his son’s bedroom. He’s wearing a yellow t-shirt with red Kanji lettering and pink collar, pink pajama pants and white socks. He lands on the floor and says to Ichigo, “The door was unlocked.”  
“Yeah. Sorry.”  
He looks at Ichigo, who is sitting on his desk chair looking super depressed and sad. Ichigo is wearing a white t-shirt, blue pajama pants with red stripe down each leg and white socks.  
“Hey Ichigo. Let’s take a hot bath together before dinner.”  
“Oh yeah. Sure let’s go.”  
Ichigo stood up from his chair and starts to walk out of his own bedroom to the bathroom. He stands up following behind his one and only son with a concerned look on his face.

He closes the bathroom door and watches as Ichigo strips off his clothes putting them in a square basket by the wall. He turns on the faucet as hot warm water slowly fills up the bathtub. He strips off his own clothes putting them in the basket beside Ichigo’s. Both standing naked less than a feet away from each other. Isshin steps forward and embraces his son tightly, running his hands up and down Ichigo’s back and squeezing his son’s ass. His semi-hard cock rubs against his son’s soft cock. He looks into Ichigo’s eyes and presses a kiss on his cheek.  
“Ichigo. C’mon son. Tell me what’s wrong?”  
“It’s Orihime; she got kidnapped. And I lost in a fight against a light blue haired and blue eyed man named Grimmjow.”  
“It’s okay. It’s okay. Let your old father take care of you tonight.”  
“Yeah. Okay. Let’s get in the tub then.”  
Ichigo smiles at him and he grins back at him. 

They sit in the bathtub with Ichigo sitting in front of him. He wraps his arms around Ichigo, his hands immediately grabbing onto his son’s cock and begins stroking him off. Ichigo starts to pant and moan as he kisses Ichigo’s neck and strokes Ichigo’s cock a bit faster. His own cock presses against Ichigo’s ass, teasing his son’s hole.  
“I’m gonna cum, Dad. I’m cumming!”  
Ichigo pants and breathes in and out from his orgasm. Cum flows down the bathtub to the drain.  
Ichigo turns his head around as they kiss each other passionately as his cock continues to tease his son’s hole. 

They stop kissing so they can wash and bathe each other bodies with soap and shampoo. They rinse off with the hot water, then get out of the tub and dry their wet bodies with white towels. He and Ichigo get dressed wearing the same clothes they were wearing before. Dressed in their pajama clothes and white socks; Isshin and Ichigo go downstairs to eat dinner with Karin and Yuzu. 

After dinner, Isshin grabs Ichigo’s hand taking him to his room. He closes the door behind him as he grabs Ichigo, lifting him in his arms as they kiss each other passionately. Ichigo’s legs are wrapped around his waist. He throws onto his king sized bed and he jumps on top of him as they kiss wildly again.

They get into the 69 position on his bed. He and Ichigo sniff, lick and suck on each other’s white socked feet moaning and panting as they do it. They remove their socks to lick and suck on each other’s toes and feet. 

They switch positions again as they lay in each other’s arms kissing again. Their hard cocks rubbing and sliding against their stomachs. Ichigo grabs his ass smacking it hard.  
“Ow. Ow. Ow. Not so hard, Ichigo.”  
He gazes at his son with a blush and puppy dog look in his eyes.  
“You want your spanking don’t you, Dad!”  
He nods.  
“Yes Daddy. Can I have my spanking now please?!”  
“Of course. Since you asked politely.”  
Ichigo sits on the edge of his bed, patting his lap. He lays across Ichigo’s lap with his ass high. Ichigo runs his hands on his ass gently before pulling down his pink pajama pants revealing the white briefs he wears every single day.  
“You ready dad. Be a good boy and count to twenty.”  
He starts counting as he feels Ichigo, his son and Daddy spanks his briefs clad ass. He moans and a few tears fall down his face as he says the number twenty. He sits upright, straddling Ichigo’s lap. He hugs Ichigo and he wipes his tears away. He laughs when Ichigo ruffles his spiked up short, black hair.  
“Thank you Daddy.”  
“You were my good big boy.”  
He moves out of Ichigo’s lap. He’s get on his bed on his hands and knees.  
“Please Ichigo. Fuck me and cum inside my hairy ass. Please Daddy.”  
“Very polite aren’t you, dad. I thought you were going to comfort me.”  
He laughs and grins at Ichigo.  
Ichigo removes his shirt and pajama pants leaving on his gray boxers.

He lays on his back on his bed, removing his white briefs holding them in his hand. He lifts up his legs up in the air exposing his hairy ass to his son and Daddy. Ichigo kneels between his spread legs with a grin. Ichigo’s cock is sticking out of his boxers rock hard. Ichigo applies lube onto his own cock. He shivers a bit when he feels the cool lube being applied on his ass.

“Oh god. Fuck me Daddy Ichigo!”  
His dear son and Daddy slides his cock into his ass, thrusting into him fucking him hard. Ichigo leans down to kiss him. He kisses Ichigo passionately as he moans between every kiss as his son fucks him, picking up the pace. He closes his eyes in ecstasy and gripping onto the pillows behind his head. 

He remembers the time Ichigo caught him fucking himself with his dildo nine months ago. He was in his bedroom and laying on his bed wearing just white briefs and black dress socks. He had a long day at work tending to patients and he wanted to unwind. He grabbed his dildo from his bedside drawer sucking on it first as he slide his hand down his briefs and was stroking his semi-hard cock. Isshin always has been a bottom and has always wanted to have a Daddy to care and love him, especially his own son, Ichigo. When he was a captain at the Soul Society he would let his many middle age subordinates fuck him during “training sessions”. He would be filled with cum in his ass and down his throat. He loved his subordinates dearly and was saddened when they died. 

He stopped sucking on his dildo and removed his briefs. He slide his dildo up his ass, holding it in place with his left hand. He fucked himself with his dildo with his left hand and jerking off with his right hand.  
“Fuck me please, Daddy. Fuck me Ichigo. Please, I’ll be a good big boy for you. Ichigo. Ichigo. Be my Daddy, Ichigo!”  
He orgasmed as white streams of cum land on his big hand and hairy chest.  
“So you want me to be your Daddy, huh dad.”  
Ichigo came into his room and closed the door behind him and he didn’t even notice.  
He blushes at Ichigo as he was fucking himself with his dildo and was panting again.  
“Sure. As long as you be my especially good big boy everyday when I come home from school.  
Ichigo smiled at him and got on the bed next to him as they kissed passionately.

“Daddy, I’m about to cum!”  
“Me too. Take my load big boy!”  
Isshin orgasms as his cock shoots out white streams of cum onto his sweaty chest and between his thighs. Ichigo cums inside his ass as they share a heated kiss, panting from both of their orgasms. Ichigo pulls out and then sits on his chest. He has his mouth open as he takes his Daddy’s cum dripping cock into his mouth, sucking and swallowing the remaining cum off his dear son’s cock. Ichigo gets off his chest and lays on his side and he does the same as Ichigo spoons him. Ichigo’s arms are around his waist and he feels Ichigo kissing his neck.   
“Thank you Daddy.”  
“No thank you. Dad, my big boy. Love you.”  
Isshin nods with a smile, happy to be in his son’s arms.


	2. Substitute Soul Reaper Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo is happy when Ginjo pays a visit to Karakura Town.

Ichigo walks home from school. He’s two months from graduating high school. With his bag slung over his shoulder, Ichigo feels familiar Spiritual Pressure from behind him.  
“Ginjo!”  
He turns around seeing Ginjo standing behind with a smirk on his face. Ginjo looked the same as before; black leather jacket with fur collar, white t-shirt, silver sword Xcution necklace, brown belt with silver buckle, dark jeans and gray shoes. And his bag in his right hand which probably ramen in it. He stares into Ginjo’s blue eyes. He drops his bag onto the ground as he runs up to Ginjo hugging the man tightly. A few tears run down his face onto Ginjo’s jacket.  
“Hey Ichigo. Good to see you kid.”

Ginjo swipes the tears off Ichigo’s face. He sees a Combat Pass in Ginjo’s bag.  
“Wait, you have your Combat Pass back? Is that how you’re able to come here.”  
“Haha. Yeah. Thanks to the creepy bastards in the science department.”  
Ichigo grabs at Ginjo’s right hand with his left as they start walking, hand-in-hand.  
“Do you wanna come to my house. It’s just me at home this weekend. My sisters are in Tokyo with their friends family. And my dad’s out of town for doctor’s conference.”  
“Sure kid. It’ll be my first time visiting your house.”  
He tightens his hold on Ginjo’s hand.  
“I’m happy you’re back!”  
He smiles up at Ginjo who grins back at him.  
“Me too. I missed you, Ichigo.”  
They stop walking as Ginjo grabs his hand so they are facing each other. He looks up at Ginjo’s blue eyes and he puts his left hand on the back of the older man’s neck as he kisses him. Ginjo kisses him as they share a passionate kiss while standing on the sidewalk as passerby walking to and fro. He breaks their kiss as he blushes not looking at Ginjo as he feels embarrassed. He feels Ginjo ruffling his hair. “C’mon kid. Let’s head to your house. I wanna have some privacy when I fuck you on your mattress while you scream out my name. I’ll be gentle and a bit rough though, just to be clear.” “Ok-Okay. Can’t wait.” He clasps onto Ginjo’s leading him to his house. The thought of Ginjo fucking him on his bed sends a thrill down his spine and his cock twitches and already semi-hard. Ichigo arrives at his house ten minutes later as he opens the door with his key. He walks inside; Ginjo following behind him. He and Ginjo toe off their shoes in the doorway. Ichigo locks the front door behind him. He walks a few steps and opens the door to the living room/kitchen area.

*  
Ginjo gazes around Ichigo’s living room and kitchen area with a grin. He grabs Ichigo’s arm and pulls jol into his arms and kisses him. Ichigo returns the kiss panting after each kiss.  
“I wanna fuck you right this minute. How about we go up to your room.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
Ichigo walks upstairs and he holds onto the young man’s hand tightly. He enters Ichigo’s room after him. He kicks the door closed to embrace Ichigo and kisses him again.

He pushes Ichigo onto his own bed and he removes his leather jacket. He takes off his white t-shirt and unbuckles his belt, unbuttons and unzips his jeans. He takes off his black socks. Ichigo is looking at him with a blush.  
“Like what you see, Ichigo.”  
“Yeah.” Ichigo nods at him to continue stripping off his clothes.  
Ginjo pulls down his jeans and kicks them away with his right foot. He’s wearing white briefs with black waistband and lining, his cock straining against his briefs. He smirks at Ichigo and straddles his thighs and kisses him fiercely. Ichigo returns the kiss wrapping his hands around his neck.   
He breaks their kiss as he gets off Ichigo’s lap and sits beside Ichigo.   
“Go on and strip for me, Ichigo.”  
Ichigo does as he asks. He smirks and caresses his bulge while watching Ichigo strip down to his light blue boxer-briefs. Ichigo straddles his lap as they kiss passionately yet again.


End file.
